


Cabal

by dracoqueen22



Series: Numerology [5]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Matchmaking, Meddling Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting of two brilliant minds spells future doom for the World's Finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Fifth Gear

They elect to meet in Smallville because when it comes to conspiracy, Bruce is more likely to spot it while Clark remains oblivious.  
  
Besides. Alfred doesn't mind. He so rarely leaves Gotham as it is. And this is worth the risk for such pleasant company. It's almost a shame Mrs. Kent is a married woman. Mr. Kent is a very lucky man.  
  
They choose a restaurant because while both are skilled cooks, it is a novelty to be served by others. Besides, Mrs. Kent – call me, Martha, aren't we soon to be family? – assures him that their biscuits are the best this side of the Atlantic. Alfred is willing to give a lady of her impeccable taste the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Polite chatter fills the wait between placing their order and their snacks arriving. Once the tea is poured and biscuits divvied, the real business begins.  
  
“Tell me,” Martha says, tucking a stray gray curl behind her ear. “Is yours half as stubborn as mine?”  
  
“Twice than, I'm afraid.” Alfred restrains a sigh, but only just. “Not to mention paranoid.” Bruce has learned to take caution to a level heretofore never seen.  
  
Martha chuckles. “That is a difference. Mine trusts almost to his detriment.” She sips at her tea. “He is convinced that yours only needs more persuasion. That persistence wins out.”  
  
“Not in my case. Sir is more likely to dig his heels in on principle alone.”  
  
“I was afraid of that.” The corners of her eyes crinkle with amusement. “I've offered advice but he hears only half of it. I suspect, in part, because not even he understands why he is trying so hard.”  
  
Alfred's lips curve with amusement. “Ah. To be so young again.”  
  
They share a commiserating grin. This is a point of great hilarity for Alfred. As suave, smooth, brilliant and observant as Master Bruce could be, he is painfully blind to the dedication that Superman gives him.  
  
“I assume you have a plan then?” Martha asks as she chooses one of their smorgasbord of assorted biscuits.  
  
“I do think between the two of us we can determine a solution.” Alfred stirs his own tea, the light aroma floating to his nostrils enticingly.  
  
“Because we are far more stubborn and have decades more experience,” Martha agrees with a little laugh. “My son won't take much prompting. I fear you'll have the lion's share of the work.”  
  
“Oh. Sir is easy to handle if you have the knowledge.” Alfred waves a dismissing hand. “You simply have to give him the proper incentive.”  
  
“Incentive, hm?” Both of Martha's eyebrows raise in curiosity. “And what would possibly tempt Gotham's most eligible prince?”  
  
Alfred shifts in his seat, mischief rising within and making him feel young again. “A challenge,” he replies and oh, Master Bruce might be angry at first, but he'll be grateful by the end.  
  
Meddling, after all, is what butlers are for.  
  
“Something, I think, your son can offer him,” Alfred adds, thinking again of the many times Master Bruce had returned to the cave and the manor, irritated and twitchy, muttering to himself about the audacity of primary-colored Boy Scouts.  
  
“With a little guidance, of course,” Martha replies as the waitress arrives to refresh their tea. “I won't need to begin dinner preparations for another hour.”  
  
“Plenty of time to discern a course of action then.” Alfred takes in the delicious aroma of the tea. “Fine choice in restaurants, by the way. I approve.”  
  
“I thought you might.”  
  
And Alfred realizes that this is the beginning of a beautiful, beautiful friendship.  
  
The poor boys will never know what hit them.  
  


***

**Author's Note:**

> Going to tentatively mark this as complete for now. But if I am inspired to add something to it, I will.


End file.
